


Who Dares To Love Forever? - Angel Blood

by mansikka



Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortality, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Plans For The Future, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A difficult meeting at the Clave forces a conversation about the one thing Magnus and Alec aren’t ready to even think about. After much reflection and research, Alec embarks on a journey to become immortal. Though with ceremonies to perform, sacrifices to be made, and an unexpected ‘gift’ from an absent Asmodeus, what will they both have to endure, to get their truly happy ever after?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Who Dares To Love Forever? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602904
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127
Collections: SHBingo





	Who Dares To Love Forever? - Angel Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for the _angel blood_ bingo square.
> 
> Part three of our story!

It takes two months to set up another Shadow World coalition meeting, for most of the participants fearing a repeat of the _incidents_ of the first. Everyone has something to lose and gain from being so open and unable to hide anything under the influence of the truth serum. Alec truly doesn't care about what that means for the others; he respects their need for privacy, but it's the haunted look on Magnus' face he wants to avoid having to see again.

Neither of them sleep the night before the meeting, even with all the preparation they go through, and how many conversations they've had about subjects that might come up. Their lives have become an interwoven, triple path of focus. First for them is their lives together, indulging in being newlyweds, and sharing their time with the people that love them. It's the first time in Alec's life he's poured so much focus into anything for himself before _duty_, and while it's unchartered territory to learn to navigate, he _loves_ it. Alec feels like the truest version of himself he's ever been. 

The second path they're walking together is their professional one, learning to be Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante both as individuals and as important allies in the Shadow World. So many things need to be changed in the way the Clave operates and how the Downworld responds if there is ever going to be a real understanding between the Clave and Downworlders. His part within the Clave takes a lot of Alec's attention as he knows Magnus' role does for him as High Warlock, but it's the kind of thing Alec was born into doing, and has done his whole life. It's easy as much as it is complicated for him, half his tasks performed almost on autopilot for knowing the bureaucracy that underwrites so much of them.

The final path they're exploring is one rich with possibilities, things that Alec hadn't realized could be his to have so never let himself want. The unspoken divide between him and Magnus that has been his mortality might not be a divide for much longer; not if what they're researching comes to fruition. Their apothecary is overflowing with books and potions, and a notebook on its desk is filled with ideas that are a testament to all that _research_. They don't quite have all the answers yet, but with the help of Catarina, they're getting closer. It's a hope to hold on to as they wait for this meeting to start, a happy distraction that will get them through any subject changes meant to throw them off track.

"You gonna be okay?" Alec asks as Magnus scowls across the meeting room as he paces, casting filthy looks at the truth serum capsules on the table waiting to be ingested when everyone arrives. 

"Boiling hot bath, large steak, medium rare, and all the margaritas in the world," Magnus replies, saying each word like a mantra.

Alec smiles, glances towards the door to make sure no _guests_ have arrived yet then strides around the table, cupping Magnus' jaw to steal a quick kiss. "Do I get to be a part of these things?"

"Oh. You are the jewel in the crown of this evening's entertainment," Magnus replies, not-so-discreetly sweeping his fingers over Alec's ass. 

"So I'm not getting _my_ steak until later then," Alec says, dropping his voice as he pulls Magnus close, ducking so his words are only for Magnus' ear.

Magnus' face twists as he tries to compose his smile from smirk to professional as the first of the meeting's participants walk into the room, all eyeing the truth serum capsules with mistrust.

* * *

Catarina, it seems, has different ideas about how their post-meeting evening is going to go. She portals in seconds after sending a fire message warning them she is coming, her hand protectively over Madzie's face after a recent _incident_ when they'd dropped in unannounced. Magnus has adjusted their apartment's wards since so they won't be _interrupted_, so there is no danger of anyone walking in on them doing anything now; least of all this evening. They are exhausted from their meeting, curled up on the couch together in silence for playing over all the discussions had.

"Sweetpea," Magnus says sleepily as he sits up, Madzie launching herself at them both and climbing into his lap. She stretches so she can hug Alec without moving too far, Catarina laughing as she sinks into a chair opposite.

"Anyone would think she's not seen you in a month."

"It's been a _week_," Madzie says in a snappy tone that says she and Catarina have been arguing; a rare occurrence, thankfully, though one that always tugs at Alec and Magnus' hearts for not wanting to appear to be taking sides. Though then Madzie is asking for a cookie sounding far more like herself, and Alec is helpless but to scoop her up as he stands, carrying her to the kitchen to see what is in their cupboards.

When they go back through, Catarina is laughing, so whatever disagreement she and Madzie had at home can't be too awful. Madzie even hands Catarina one of her cookies and leans into her side before disappearing into the depths of the apartment. Their guest room is always made up just in case she wants to stay. Madzie also has a bookshelf in there filled with some of her favorite books and toys.

"Alec and I were going to have steak; will you join us?" Magnus asks, waving his hand lazily for three margaritas. 

"Sure. That sounds great. But first," Catarina says, pulling a notepad from an inside jacket pocket before she takes a sip of hers, "I think I found something for you."

On alert for the tone in her voice, Alec sits forward from where he'd just slumped, resting his elbows on his thighs. "About me?"

"_For_ you," Catarina corrects, smiling. 

"What is it?" Magnus asks, also sitting up and sounding more alert. Together they watch Catarina flip through her pages. Alec is sure that, like him, Magnus is holding his breath.

"I found this thing—a spell, maybe. Or at least, something that's part of a ritual that you would have to go through—both of you."

"That would make me… immortal?" Alec asks, telling himself not to hope too much for it. He _wants_ this, with a certainty he's only had for one other thing in his life; one who is currently sliding his hand into his and leaning into him. Magnus' eyes are filled with the same hope Alec is trying to pretend isn't coursing through his veins.

"I think so," Catarina says as she casts a glance between them and smiles. "I think, if we research this further, that this is a way to make that happen."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's going to be complicated," she warns Alec is already braced for it; how could immortality be anything but? He and Magnus have spoken about it more in the past two weeks than they have in the total time they've known one another. They _know_ there will be difficulties to face, no matter what is involved.

"Of course."

"And one of the biggest things you'll probably have to get into, before we get into any of _this_, is how the Clave are going to take this… news," Catarina adds, focusing her gaze on Alec.

"We looked into that," Magnus replies with an optimistically dismissive wave of his hand. "Nothing in the Accords say—"

"Magnus. I know. I know all about your _loopholes_—"

"They cannot punish either of us for a law they have yet to invent for their benefit," Magnus points out. Alec agrees, even if he's not used to voicing his criticism of the Clave out loud in front of other people the way he does in private more and more with Magnus. 

"You also need to think about _when_ you're going to do this. Depending on how the Clave react, I don't know what it's going to mean for your position of Inquisitor, Alec."

"I've been thinking about that. _We_ have."

If he can, Alec wants at least a few years in his role as Inquisitor, to put all the changes the Clave needs to be better in motion. And also just to _experience_ a position he'd wasn't ever sure would be his to have. If the Clave were willing, whatever it takes to make him immortal he would go through, and then his work as Inquisitor would continue as it is. But even if Alec is having an especially hopeful moment, he can't imagine things will go as simply as that.

"So? What's the plan?" Catarina asks, sipping at her margarita. 

Magnus clears his throat, discreetly squeezing Alec's hand. "Well. We would first need to discuss this… adjustment, with the Clave. Let them know what our plans are, our intentions with Alec's new… status, and how we need to go about it. Once we _know_, of course."

"Obviously."

"And once we can gauge their reaction, well. Then we can _really_ start to plan."

"If they don't cast me out immediately just for even dare _think_ about doing this, then I think I have to agree with them a set number of years," Alec adds. "Or I have to promise to give them so long in service."

"I wanted to try to sell it as Alec becoming a sort of ambassador, between the Downworld and the Shadowhunters."

"I'm sure the Clave would _love_ to have a Downworlder they could have to do their bidding, without question," Alec adds, because that's what he'll be; a Downworlder. Not that he intends to do their bidding if _their_ intentions aren't good ones, of course.

"Alec. This is a _huge_ deal. It's not just—"

"Catarina," Alec says, not wanting a repeat of their previous discussions on this. He knows what he's _giving up_, he knows his entire life will change, and he knows that if the Clave aren't as accepting as he's hoping they will be at least for Magnus' idea of an _ambassador_ role, the chances are he'll lose so much of who he is. All of it, possibly, at least in a professional sense. The thought doesn't terrify him anywhere near as much as it would have done only a few years earlier. 

Alec doesn't have to fear losing everything anymore, because his life is _about_ so much more than it ever has been. In one way it is frightening, the thought of being someone other than who he thought he was meant to be—the Alec who served without question, who was born to lead, and fight. But it's also exhilarating, and exciting, and something that keeps him awake for thinking about all the possibilities it could give him. And with Magnus by his side, Alec feels like he could face pretty much anything.

"Okay," Catarina says, holding her hand up. "We can figure out all the finer details of everything like that out as we go; this is going to take a little time anyway."

"How much time?" Alec asks.

"Some months?"

In the scheme of things, a few _months_ isn't going to be a problem for Alec. Not if he gets what he wants out of this. "Okay."

"What we need to talk about, is what you need to _do_," Catarina says, her voice becoming clipped and careful as she folds her hands over the notebook in her lap. Alec imagines it's the tone she uses when talking to her Mundane patients about difficult procedures or illnesses.

"Which is what?" he says, still holding on to Magnus' hand. He is his anchor, as always. If this all goes to plan, then he will _forever _get to be an anchor for him as well.

"You'll need to learn some incantations, some potions. Some spells."

"But I don't have magic—"

"But you will, if you do this," Catarina replies, with the smallest flicker of a smile as she glances at Magnus.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, what you'd need to do, to go through, in order to become immortal, would involve you… acquiring magic. That is assuming you haven't changed your mind about taking the vampire route."

"I haven't," Alec says, his mind now filling with possibilities. He wants to take notes, so he doesn't miss a single detail of what is needed. Though he also knows they will be discussing what they need to do over and over again.

To become immortal, according to Catarina's research, involves a sacrifice of Alec's angel blood. It is a spell involving a theatrical-sounding ritual—to Alec's ear, anyway—to replace what is angelic with what is demonic, which must done at the correct time and in the correct sequence so he remains who _he_ is. The Clave will be in uproar, is Alec's first thought; a Shadowhunter willingly giving up what makes him all he is to become something that is viewed as lesser at best, and at worst, an enemy.

And what an enemy to the Clave Alec could potentially be. From what Catarina has shared with them, Alec will retain the _essence_ of his angel blood, and that will combine with the essence of whatever demon they take blood from; making him more powerful than any of the Clave are going to like. Magnus' plan for him becoming an ambassador between the two sides of their world might not be possible as a result. For what Catarina is proposing, Alec knows without question that if he is successful, he will be perceived as a _threat_.

"You will also need to form an alliance with Magnus," Catarina adds once she's gone over the specifics in such detail that Alec's head is spinning.

"What kind of alliance?" Magnus asks, still squeezing Alec's hand.

"You told me, about the Alliance Rune you used with Lorenzo?" Catarina says to Alec, who nods back in agreement. "Well. In order for _your_ magic to flow correctly; I suppose in order for it to learn who _you_ are, this ritual calls for an alliance with a warlock."

"So, we need the Alliance Rune?" Alec asks, his heart sinking for Clary not being with them anymore, then feeling guilt for worrying about how they will have this _alliance_ without her here to draw the rune.

"Well. Not in this case."

"No?"

"Alec. You're already married; you already share a bond with Magnus. All you need is to intensify that bond for this to work. I _hope_."

"So, like… the Wedded Rune?" Alec asks, imagining drawing the rune on Magnus and hit by such want for it, he is dizzy for the thought.

"Yes. Exactly."

"So we would—"

"The Wedded Rune would serve as a link, a bond between the two of you. Magnus," she adds, offering him a small smile, "your magic would serve as a conduit, an initial guide, in effect, for Alec's new magic."

That sense of _power_ Alec remembers from sharing magic with Lorenzo calls to him, rekindling how fascinated he'd been at the time. He'd not dwelled on it too much back then for the relief of having Magnus back, and then their wedding, and the whirlwind of everything that came after it. But Alec remembers, and it feels as though his body remembers, the ghost of that magic like fire simmering beneath his skin. 

He's been so focused on the possibility of becoming immortal that he's not put much thought into how he'd get there. Not the _spells_, and _rituals_, and whatever other rite-of-passage he's been imagining, but how the process of changing would make him someone else. Some_thing_ else. Though Alec then bristles at the thought of calling himself a _thing_.

But he would be seen as such in some eyes. Alec knows he'll lose people who won't understand. And for the first time since he truly began to learn that the Clave's perspective of Downworlders isn't the only one—and isn't even accurate—Alec truly has the chance to experience that _outlook_ first-hand. It's exciting, really, though also a little terrifying, and so many more things he can't quite get a grasp on just now.

"So. What do we do first? With this ceremony, or… whatever we need to do?" Alec asks, wanting to be selfish and forget everything else, to get started on this journey immediately. He won't, and knows he can't, and that after sleeping on this new possibility he'll take more time to mull over everything he's just been told. But for now, all he can picture is an eternity beside Magnus, their magic spiraling together in an endless coil as they look out over the world.

"Well. Aside from talking to the Clave, potentially giving up your career, discussing what you're going to do with your friends and family, and then actually gathering everything together that you need for these _ceremonies_? You'll need to come to terms with giving up your angel blood, Alec," Catarina says, as though that particular part of everything they've talked about will be hardest of all. It's only blood, Alec thinks, smiling at Magnus in hope for everything that could come to be. 

* * *


End file.
